The Other Twins
by QueenOfTheives
Summary: Kaoru stops at Haruhi's before school, there he finds a big surprise and maybe... love? pairings Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/OC p.s. the pic says 'Haruhi Sandwich' *.*
1. Chapter 2

OK, so I don't own Ouran Host Club, or any of it's characters, otherwise, Tamaki and Haruhi would _ never_ get together.

Also, the name Ella is English, yes I know, not Japanese, but it is short for Eleanor which as a history student I know means; 'foreign' or 'the other' so I thought that it sort of fitted in, if you still don't like it then tough, I'm not changing it. I also thought that since Haruhi's mother was part of the Zuka club and her father is a trannie that it could happen. And in this version, Haruhi and Ella's grandma is Australian, so Ella doesn't really look Japanese. It is fanfiction, as in fiction made by a fan, so it doesn't tend to be completely accurate. Oh, and in this version Ella and Haruhi act an almost perfect twincest, I thought it might be interesting to see Haruhi act like that so she does ;) Ranka isn't very nice in this version, I am a Ranka fan, but I needed someone to be the villain and he's the first person who can to mind, Tamaki just didn't make the cut.

I do hope that you still like my story :)

Enjoy

* * *

Kaoru looked out the window of the limo at a very pretty young girl who was talking and laughing with his friend Haruhi. She had long, curly red hair, but he couldn't see her eyes, she also had a nice tan and great boobs.

'Oh Haru, you should have told me,' she laughed, 'you know I'm good with this kind of stuff, I can make him lose interest like that!' And she snapped her fingers.

Kaoru was wondering just who this amazing girl was when Haruhi answered, 'El, you know how much I adore pranking, but he's the Host Club King, so I really shouldn't.'

With that the girls started giggling and turned towards the road, they saw the limo and abruptly stopped.

'Hey Haruhi, why is there a limo in your driveway?' asked the redheaded girl, Kaoru could now see that she had gorgeous, dark green eyes.

'I honestly don't know, Ella, why don't we ask Kaoru?' answered Haruhi.

'Who's Kaoru? Is he the good-looking redhead in the back seat staring at us?' she had a cheeky tone of voice; Kaoru suddenly felt the need to talk.

'Yes, I am Kaoru, and you are?' he asked politely.

'I'm Ella' said the girl.

'Ella, huh, why are you talking to Haruhi?'

'Haruhi is my sister,' said Ella.

'You don't look like sisters' said Kaoru.

'No, we don't.' said Ella.

'Would you two ladies like a lift?' asked Kaoru.

They looked at each other, seemed to decide mentally, and then they both replied at the exact same time, 'sure'. Kaoru was confused; he had never known that Haruhi had a sister.

'Haruhi, why did you never tell us that you had a sister?' he asked.

'Well, she has been living in Australia for a while and I wasn't sure if I'd ever see her again, so I didn't want to say anything'.

'Oh Haru,' Ella hugged her sister, 'I didn't mean to upset you like that, it's just, I was so sad when mum died that I couldn't be here anymore, I know dad forgot about me as soon as I left, but then again, he didn't really like it when we were there, you know how much us being together creeped him out.'

This Kaoru didn't understand. 'Huh?' he said.

'Oh, we're twins' said Haruhi and Ella at the same time, grinning at each other.

'And we like to prank people, when we're together.' Added Ella.

'Not so much when we're by ourselves' concluded Haruhi.

Then they turned to each other, 'I tried to continue pranking in Australia, but I couldn't' said Ella, 'not without you.'

'I thought about it too,' admitted Haruhi, 'but I decided against it.'

When the limo arrived at school, Ella, Haruhi and Kaoru were deep in a discussion about pranking.

'We've missed it so much.' said Ella.

'And we want to start again as soon as we can,' said Haruhi.

'Well, I've got an idea,' said Kaoru, 'let's go and talk to Hikaru!'

'Who?' asked Ella. 'My twin brother,' said Kaoru, 'my identical twin brother, I wonder if you will be able to tell us apart?'

'I'll try my best' grinned Ella.

When they arrived at the Music room 3, the doors opened to reveal rose petals raining down from the ceiling.

'Wow,' said Ella, 'this is amazing Haru.'

'Isn't it,' agreed Haruhi, 'it's also fun.'

'Welcome.' Said a voice.

'Let me guess, Tamaki?' asked Ella.

'Yes, and you are?' asked Tamaki.

'I'm Ella, pleased to meet you.'

'Who are you?' asked Kyoya.

'Hello, you must be Kyoya.'

'Yes, but who are you? And why are you with Haruhi and Kaoru?'

'I came to school with them,' said Ella, 'if you must know.'

'Who are you and why are you here? We haven't started Hosting yet.'

'Haru, love, would you like to explain this to them, or shall I?' asked Ella.

'Are you going out with Haruhi?' Screamed Tamaki.

'No,' said both Ella and Haruhi calmly, 'I'm her sister,' said Ella, 'my twin sister,' continued Haruhi.

'You don't look like sisters, much less twins.' Said Kyoya.

They grinned, 'no,' they agreed, 'we don't.'

'Kaoru!' Yelled a voice, and Hikaru came running. 'Kaoru, where are you? And who is this? Why is she hanging out with Haruhi? Explain yourself!' he shouted.

'I'm Ella, Haruhi's twin sister. I've come back to Japan after living in Australia for the last 10 years. I look more like our grandma than either of our parents, so we are obviously not identical twins like yourself and Kaoru. Is that enough or do you want me to tell you about my hobbies as well?' Ella said calmly, though with a slight underlying tone.

'Haruhi's twin sister… Haruhi doesn't have any siblings, let alone a twin!' Hikaru said.

'Actually I do have a twin sister, she has red hair, green eyes, is very tanned and has big boobs, oh, and she's standing right next to me.' Said Haruhi in a cold voice.

'But, if you had a twin sister, why didn't you tell us?' Whined Hikaru, 'I mean, is this why you understand me and Kaoru so well?'

'Yes'

'Well, Ella, it's nice to meet you.'

'Right back at cha.'

Sometime later… walking to class

'So Kaoru, tell me, how long has Hikaru been in love with Haruhi?' asked Ella.

'Ever since she first told us apart.'

'Interesting.'

'How long has Haruhi been in love with Hikaru?'

'I'm not sure, and I can't ask her, she'd be too embarrassed to tell me the truth, even though she knows that she can't lie to me. I have an idea, get her and Hikaru stuck in a secluded place, by themselves, but no scare, then I'll know.'

'Why? How will you know? Why can't she lie to you?'

'Firstly, because if we get them alone in a non-scary place, then her emotions will be clearer to me because I can feel what she feels and can, too a degree, tell what she's thinking, and she can do the same for me. Though luckily, I have been taking meditation and self-control classes in Australia, so I'm more in control of my feelings and our bond.'

'Wow, why can't I do that with Hikaru?'

'You could be able to, but you have to be really understanding and have a lot of control, so I doubt he can do it, but you should be able to.'

'Can you teach me?'

'I can try, come to the Cherry Blossom Park at 4pm this afternoon, and come alone.'

'Cool. Now on to other matters, you like pranking?'

'I love pranking, but I thought that from our conversation this morning in the limo that you would already know that.'

'Yeah, oh well. Who is your favourite person to prank?'

'I don't have a favourite person to prank, I just love pranking. The last time I pranked anyone, it was one of the guys I hung out with in Australia, his name was Bill and he was such a Dumbo, I mean, he would walk into a wall, step away, look around for a while and say ouch, like it was a question, but if you pranked him, he would start screaming, running around and then dive on the ground and beat his fists.' Ella grinned.

'Sounds fun.' Kaoru laughed.

'What about you?' Ella asked.

Kaoru answered, 'My favourite person to prank is Tamaki, he does pretty much the same thing as this Bill fellow, but he's a bit smarter, he's also completely mental, he runs around screaming then call for mummy, Kyoya, and says that the little devil/s, me and Hikaru, has done something. He is so stupid.' Ella and Kaoru started laughing.

'Why are you at this school,' Ella asked as soon as she could control herself, 'you don't seem like the mummy-and-daddy-are-so-rich-that-I-can-do-whatever-I-want spoilt brat type.'

'Well my mum and dad _are_ so rich that I can do whatever I want, but I think that acting that way is a complete waste of time. What about you?'

'Haven't you heard?' she asked in a fake-lofty voice, 'I'm a genius, and I'm rich.' They both started laughing.

'How are you rich if Haruhi's so poor?'

'She's not poor anymore,' Ella grinned, then turned sober and a little bit sad, 'our grandma left me a huge inheritance when she died, including some land and a house, and grandpa left everything he owned to Haruhi, so now we're rich. Tomorrow we're going to this mansion that we've been left and since I got our business up and running again…'

'What, where are you going to move to? And what business?'

'Oh, we're going to move to Cherry Blossom Avenue, our grandparent's owned the whole avenue, including the park, that's why I suggested there for our meeting place. And we own a fashion business – Karara Mignonette.'

'Amazing, firstly, we'll be neighbours! And secondly, my mother loves that business, and the line! And she's the most famous fashionista in the world.'

'You don't mean… Mrs Katya Hitachiin! She's my idol!' Ella squealed.

'Yeah, that's my mum, she's awesome, and she's a great mother. Have you seen her newest line?' Kaoru's eyes brightened.

'The swimsuits or the dresses?' Ella asked.

'The swimsuits.'

'Yes, I love them; I bought the dark green and dark blue with the silver spots bikini last week.'

'That's my favourite of all.' Kaoru smiled.

'Same.' Ella sighed. 'What's Hikaru like? I mean, from the little that I've seen of him, he seems, immature, childish and selfish, and an awesome prank master, though unbelievably caring and athletic.'

'Wow, you're pretty much right on the mark, he's all that and stubborn, boisterous and destructive, and I love him more than anything else in the world.' Kaoru said wistfully.

'That's really sweet.' smiled Ella.

'What are you and Haruhi like when you're by yourselves?'

'Haru and I love pranking people, love shopping together, we are the best of friends and we love each other so much, whenever I used to think of her, I would cry because I missed her so much. She's my other half, my more reasonable half, we have to shop together or I buy either skater or tramp clothes and she buys either really plain ugly random clothes or tailored suits. Huh, when we go shopping together, we get stylish body enhancing yet practical clothes, that are also starting to get incorporated into our newest line. What are you and Hikaru like when together?' Ella giggled and Kaoru laughed.

'We're pretty much just like you and Haruhi, but I would be in Haruhi's place and Hikaru in yours. What do you like to do by yourself?'

'I love to read, ride my horse, swim, and play with my baby.'

'You have a baby?' Kaoru asked, aghast.

'A baby orphan duckling, he is so cute!'

'Oh,' he replied weakly and thankfully, 'a duckling, adorable.'

'What about you?'

'I pretty much like the same things as you, but I don't have a duckling or a horse.'

'Do you play any sports?' Ella asked.

'That's more Hikaru's thing, I like running, tackling, throwing and catching balls, kicking, but there are no sports that have all those things in them.'

'Actually there is, and I love it, it's an Australian game called AFL, Australian Football League, it incorporates all those things and is really fun.' she grinned.

'Sounds fun, would you teach me how to play?'he asked excitedly.

'Ok, but only if you help me try to get Haruhi and Hikaru together.' she countered.

'Deal.' he said, they both grinned evilly.

'What would you describe yourself as?' Kaoru asked.

'Me? I'd describe myself as Haruhi once did. I'm calm until I get angry, I'm kind, understanding, mature, nice, easy-going, mischievous, and playful, I can become, when needed, serious and selfless, though can also be a selfish, rude, immature bitch. I'm also a feminist and a pro-communist. Or I could explain myself in one word, I'm an Aries. How's that?' Ella asked, Kaoru nodded, the Ella said, 'Now you.'

'According to Hikaru, I am calm, kind, nice, mature, easy-going, mischievous, playful, serious and selfless. I one word, I'm a Gemini.' Kaoru explained.

'Oh, I'm also a complete bookworm and amazing mum.'

'Also a bookworm, though not a mum.' They started laughing. Then he asked, 'Do you have your duckling with you?'

'Yes, I brought him and my horse with me; they're already at the mansion, would you like to see them?'

'I would love to.'

'What do you think of Haruhi?' Ella asked.

'I think that she's pretty amazing, she understands us, she was the first person at this school to be able to tell us apart, she's beautiful, calm, a bookworm, a feminist, and a great friend.' They both smiled.

After a minute Ella said, 'She is all that and so much more. She's playful, gorgeous, moves around so much in bed that I often end up on the floor…'

'Same…sucks doesn't it?'

'…oh yeah, hurts too. She's the only person in the world who understands me completely and still loves me for who I am, she is so selfless and a complete genius, she is clumsy and not athletic in the slightest, and so cute in a dress, I love playing dress-ups with her, she's my doll, she is patient and will try almost everything. She has a fiery temper, so getting her angry is a bad idea, though she is a lot calmer around me. She is the best friend and the best sister in the world.'

'What do you think of me?'

'If I were to be truthful, I would say that you are exactly how your brother describes you, but I would add a few things, you are fun to be around and really interesting, you are also very good looking, but that could be simply cuz I've got a thing for red-heads.'

'Thanks, I would say that you are beautiful, inside and out, you're smart, you're funny and really cool, I love your hair and eyes and boobs.'

Ella laughed, 'that's sweet, I've had guys compliment my body before, but never my brains, or my personality.' '

Really?'

'Yeah.' They both started laughing.

Then Kaoru asked, 'Are you going to come to the lunch Hosting?'

'What do I do there? I've never been to a Host Club.'

'Really? Well, you choose a host that you want to go to, and you go to them.'

'Sounds simple enough, who should I choose?'

'Well, there's Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey and Mori, me and Hikaru, and Haruhi.'

'Haru, does everyone here think that she is a boy?'

'Most of the students, yes.'

'Well, I don't think that I'll go to Tamaki, or Kyoya, though he seems more interesting than he lets on, of course having him as a host won't tell me much about him. So I'll come to Mori and Honey, you and Hikaru or Haruhi.'

'Looking forward to seeing you there.' Kaoru winked, Ella giggled and raised her eyebrows at the unspoken innuendo.

Music Room 3

_Welcome to Ouran Academy Host Club, where the schools richest, most charming boys with way too much time on their hands entertain beautiful young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands.' _

'Well, hello Kaoru, it's so nice to see you here,' Ella whispered in Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru jumped, 'Ella! How did you know it was me?' '

To me, you and Hikaru don't look exactly the same, I can't really explain it, and you're just way too different to be identical. Plus I pay attention.'

'Wow, you are the second person in the whole world who is able to tell me and Hikaru apart without even being able to see our faces.' he said.

'Who was the first?' she asked.

'Our dad.' Kaoru smiled.

'What about Haruhi?'

'I don't think she can tell us apart without seeing our faces.'

'I bet she can.' Ella winked.

'Are you staying for the show?'

'Who should I go with?'

'Well, Haruhi is joining us today, so come with me.'

'Ok, where are we going?'

'Since its spring, we are going outside. There's still so much about you that I don't know about yet.'

'What do you want to know?'

'What is your family like? Or what was it like before…?'

'Our family is pretty tight, dad can now handle Haru and I under the same roof, especially now that we have money and more room. Before… our family was happy, we would have lots of picnics and play lots of games and have lots of fun, but that was before our mum died. She died a week after we turned 5. What's your family like?'

'Well, we have lots of room, and we have each other, we have fun and love hanging out with each other. My dad's really shy.'

When Kaoru and Ella finally arrived at the picnic, all the Host Club members stared at them then quickly turned back to their customers. Once they reached the blanket where Hikaru and Haruhi were already sitting, the pair looked at them oddly, as if trying to solve a riddle.

'So,' started Hikaru, 'what have you two been doing?'

'Walking?' replied Ella, 'Is that illegal now?'

'Nah sis,' grinned Haruhi, 'not walking, but what else have the two of you been up to?' she asked in a suggestive voice, Hikaru turned to stare at her open mouthed.

'We have been walking and talking,' said Kaoru in a lofty voice, 'I thought that it was still an honourable thing to do, though it seems that I'm wrong.'

'So what do you think of each other?' asked Haruhi. Kaoru and Ella turned to face each other with faked thoughtful looks on their faces.

'Hmm' they both said, then Ella turned back to Haruhi, 'you seem to want this to be a scandal!' she fake accused, pointing at her laughing twin.

'My dearest twin,' said Haruhi who was still grinning, 'the only scandal was what you were thinking about.'

Ella blushed, 'well, I know of another scandal,' she replied, pointedly looking between Hikaru and Haruhi, they both turned beet-red, Kaoru and Ella were shocked, then they looked at each other and roared with laughter.

When they had settled down, Ella whispered in Kaoru's ear, 'she's been in love with him since she first laid eyes on him, but she's only just realised it.' They grinned.

'Oh this is going to be so easy.' Kaoru whispered back.

Haruhi and Ella sat with their arms around each other answering questions and relishing in the reality that they were finally together again. The girls that surrounded them were very surprised by the very public display of love from Haruhi.

One girl asked, 'Are you two dating?' at this question, Haruhi and Ella laughed, then Haruhi replied, 'this is my sister,' 'twin sister' Ella inserted, 'my twin sister Ella' continued Haruhi.

'But you don't look anything alike' said another girl.

Haruhi and Ella looked at each other, Ella shrugged, 'we are non-identical twins,' said Haruhi, 'and Ella has been living in Australia for the past 10 years. Since mum died.' They both got tears in their eyes at the memory.

Haruhi kissed Ella's forehead and whispered, 'are you tired?' to which Ella answered in a small voice, 'yeah', the Haruhi said 'El, sweetie, get some rest then.' Ella lay her head on Haruhi's lap and closed her eyes, she was asleep within moments.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked on at this gesture of love and trust with wide eyes, then they turned to each other, sharing an unspoken thought, those girls were good.

When Ella woke up, she was in a shadow, she looked up to find Kaoru looking down at her with interest.

'Hey' he said softly.

'Don't tell me,' said Ella in a sleepy voice, 'I'm drooling.'

Kaoru laughed and shook his head, 'well yeah, a little, but that's not it, you're just really pretty when you're asleep.'

'What, I'm not pretty when I'm awake is it?' Ella fake glared at Kaoru who had the decency to look slightly ashamed at his comment.

'No, you're really pretty when you're awake too, it's just, I didn't expect you to look so pretty when asleep.'

'Thanks' Ella replied sarcastically, 'Do you think you could help me up? And where's Haru?' '

Haruhi is at class with Hikaru.'

'Why aren't you there? Did Haru leave you to be my personal bodyguard or something, cuz she does kinda overreact sometimes.' Ella said with a loving smile.

'I have a free period, and yes, she did ask me to stay here with you, but it's no big deal, I was going to volunteer anyway.'

'So how long have I been asleep?'

'About an hour and a half. Lunch only finished 10 minutes ago.'

'How much longer until class is finished?'

'About an hour, we have 70 minute long lessons.'

'Cool, we have time to talk.'

'What do you want to talk about?'

'What classes are you taking?'

'I take trig, psych, business, English, algebra, pre-calculus, chemistry, biology, physics and PE.'

'That's everything that I take, except psych and business, awesome. What's on now?'

'Maths extension, I don't like it so I don't take it.'

'Why do you take business and psych?' Ella asked.

'They're interesting, and Hikaru takes business, so I thought it might be fun.' Kaoru answered.

'So, the only spare that Haru and I have off together is business.'

'Why, do you want to get away from us that much?' Kaoru teared up slightly.

'No,' Ella exclaimed, 'I just haven't seen Haru since we were 5, other than over video messaging, calling each other every night, she called me whenever there was a thunderstorm, we've missed so much of each other's lives, we should have been together, I know that since she is the older twin, she feels the need to protect me, but I've changed so much that I have to protect her, she's changed too, it's sad. I was selfish, and she was selfless, I left and she did nothing about it, but I didn't come back, and I know that broke her heart,' at this point she was crying, 'because it broke mine too, but I got told not to. I was 6, I didn't dare disobey, even though it nearly killed me, and Haru.'

She sobbed, Kaoru pulled her close, 'Who told you to stay in Australia?' he asked gently when her sobs had quietened.

'Dad, he told me that if I ever even thought of coming back, he would sell Haru as a slave, to be punished for my mistake.'

'But, he's so nice, why would he do that?'

'After mum died, he changed, for the worse, he's come back to what he was before she died, and he regrets what he said to me and I forgive him, but I can never look at him the same again. Please don't tell Haru this, I shouldn't of told you, but you're just so nice, and I've never told anyone in my whole life, I thought that I had repressed it, but… I'm sorry you had to hear that and witness my breakdown. I should be happy about being back, not dwelling on a dark time long gone. I'm sorry.'

'No, you needed to do that, now you can move on, it was a horrible experience and you should of told someone, but I'm fine that you told me, I'm even a little bit happy that you believe that you can trust me so much even though we only met this morning.' Kaoru said sincerely.

'I just feel that I know you.' Ella said quietly.

'I feel the same. Let's go for a walk around the grounds, we still have about 50 minutes until class ends.'

'Thank you Kaoru, you're a really nice guy.'

'That's alright, I'm just surprised that your make-up didn't run.'

'That would be because I don't wear make-up.'

'Really, I thought that every girl wore make-up.'

'I never felt the need to, my skin isn't that bad, I mean, I do wear make-up, but only when I'm going out, and even then I only wear a little bit.'

'You are amazing.'

Ella blushed, 'You're pretty amazing yourself.'

'Would you like to go on a date with me? I mean, after you've settled in, but…'

'I would love to, but aren't we kinda on a date already, I mean, we're together, alone, in a really nice place, the only things missing would be food and casual clothes.' They laughed.

'We could make this a date, if you want, but we would have to nix the food and casual clothes.'

'Sounds fine to me, we can add the food next recess, though our twins would be there.'

'It could be a double date.'

'I like you're thinking, Kaoru, all we have to do is make the perfect plan.'

They spoke for some time about the plan, and then went on to their date. When the bell was about to ring to signal recess, Kaoru stopped Ella with a hand on her waist.

'Ella, I have had a really great time with you this last hour, thank you.'

'I've had a great time too, Kaoru.'

'I was thinking, I want this to be a permanent thing, would you be my girlfriend?'

'I would love to Kaoru' Ella replied with a huge grin on her face. And with that, Kaoru leaned his face down to hers and kissed her, it was a long, slow, building kiss, which lead to them passionately making out for almost 10 minutes. They broke apart when they heard the bell, then, holding hands; they raced back to the garden. When they got to the garden, they let each other's hands go; the plan was set in motion.

Hikaru and Haruhi were sitting together under a flowering cherry blossom tree, chatting, when Kaoru and Ella turned up, Haruhi looked at them with raised eyebrows and asked, 'what have the two of you been doing?'

'Kaoru was showing me around the grounds, and then when we heard the bell, we raced back here to find the two of you.' Ella replied a grin that clearly announced that she knew everything that had been going on between Haruhi and Hikaru.

Haruhi blushed, 'nothing's going on with us hun, and it's you and Kaoru that have something going on.'

'You're right' said Kaoru and he turned Ella around and kissed her with such gusto that their twins mouths dropped open, but when Ella returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion, their twins blushed.

Then the other hosts appeared, and their mouths also dropped open, and then they, too, blushed. When Kaoru and Ella stopped kissing, they opened their eyes to find the whole host club staring at them with wide eyes, blushing like there was no tomorrow.

'Well,' Haruhi was the first one to get her voice back, 'that was… enlightening.' She looked at Hikaru, 'do you agree?'

'Yes,' Hikaru was still stunned, his brother had just snogged this girl, Kaoru had never kissed anyone, much less snogged them, 'yes, that was very enlightening.' The other hosts were still staring, though their blushes had died down, Tamaki was looking like a trout, and when Ella pointed this fact out, he quickly closed his mouth.

Haruhi looked at Ella, Kaoru and Hikaru, 'let's go somewhere more private, where we can discuss what just happened.' She said.

'We agree' said Ella and Kaoru together; their plan was succeeding.

When Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and Ella had gone into another, more secluded part of the gardens, Haruhi and Hikaru turned and looked expectantly at Kaoru and Ella. 'What happened back there?' they asked with slight smiles.

'Kaoru couldn't control himself,' giggled Ella, 'that much is obvious.'

'So, since you know about us' smirked Kaoru, 'I believe that you have your own secret you need to spill.'

Both Haruhi and Hikaru blushed, then Ella said 'Kaoru, let's go for a small walk, I need to talk to you about something.' The young couple walked away, leaving their twins under the Cherry Blossom tree.

* * *

Haruhi turned to Hikaru, 'What are we going to do about them?'

'I think they really like each other, I mean Kaoru never smiles like that, not even around me...' Hikaru trailed off.

'My sister's special, she can read people like a book she just so... intuitive.' Haruhi smiled.

'What is the real reason that you didn't tell us about her?' Hikaru asked her, she froze, then began to speak in a voice that broke Hikaru's heart.

'She left when we were 5, she was devastated when mum died, but she was meant to come back, she didn't come back,' Haruhi let out a sob and Hikaru hugged her, he continued holding her and she spoke, 'she left me, and wouldn't tell me why she wasn't coming back, she broke my heart, I mean... we spoke every day, we email each other all the time, but it wasn't the same, she wasn't there with me, dad forgot about her, and when I reminded him he... he... yelled at me, saying that she was a good for nothing home wrecker that he wasn't going to allow in his house.'

'Ranka said.. that?' Hikaru was bewildered, Ranka hadn't seemed like that sort of person to him.

'Yep, he also said that she had said she wasn't ever coming home and that she didn't care for me, which I knew wasn't true because she loves me as much as I love her, which is more then anything in the whole universe, if she left me again... I would die.' Haruhi said in a monotone.

'I... I wouldn't let you die, not ever, because... Haruhi, I love you, and I know that you like me too, and...' He was cut off by the look on Haruhi's face, one of awe and... love?

'Hikaru, I love you too.' Then they leaned in towards each other and kissed, the kiss soon turned passionate when Hikaru probed Haruhi's bottom lip with his tongue and she granted access. They kissed for a long time, not even noticing when the bell rang for class.

They stopped when Ella and Kaoru returned a cleared their throats, 'um, sis?' said Ella 'the bell rang for class 10 minutes ago' finished Kaoru. Haruhi and Hikaru blushed deep shades of red.

'What?' Haruhi exploded.

'Why didn't you come and get us earlier?' Hikaru yelled.

'Where have you been?' Haruhi and Hikaru demanded frantically.

Ella and Kaoru looked at each other and burst out laughing, when they could talk again Ella and Kaoru said 'our English teacher has instructed us to find you, she thought that you might be in trouble, but we can see that no danger is around, so we'll leave you to it.' They walked away holding hands.

Haruhi and Hikaru quickly got up to follow their younger twins, they held hands as they ran back to the main campus. Life was perfect.

* * *

Read and Review - no flames


	2. PETITION

**Petition**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long – there's also the fact that there is an M rating for a reason. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

Boobops 94

Awakened-Earth

Aktaiy

PhoenixNimbus.292


End file.
